


Breaking Him

by Haleyb1100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Hybrids, Knotting Dildos, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Spanking, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroken mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyb1100/pseuds/Haleyb1100
Summary: Can wolf hybrid Kuroo handle his master helping him through his heat? Readers gender is not really mentioned besides using a strap on dildo, can be read as either female or gender neutral !
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Breaking Him

“Shhh it’s alright little pup…” you whisper sweetly in his ear, softly rubbing the space on the top of his head between his perked up wolf ears. You ran your hand down his face to place a single slender finger under his chin. He whines, forcing himself to meet your eyes. 

His lips are slightly pouted, you can tell he’s holding in the loud whimpers you normally rip from him during his heats. Smirking, you observe him: wrapped around his neck was his favorite collar - red leather with black lace accents. The oversized silver O ring dangled beautifully on his bare and glistening decolletage. His temperature always ran warmer during his heats, causing the excess sweat. You kept him leashed to the hook on the wall at his request. He was now kneeling in front of you, completely pliant and at his masters mercy. “Now who’s masters good boy?” you ask teasingly, getting off on his intense need for you to fill him. 

“You want me to breed you don’t you? Just look at this” You let his chin drop so he can examine his own engorged cock leaking all over the floor. The puddle of pre cum was growing rapidly. “So horny I bet you would let me do anything I wanted to you, as long as it satisfied the heat in your belly.” He looked up at you again with tears in his eyes, finally speaking “P-please M-master.. I need…I want...to be full” Your face returns back to its dominant, uninterested default instead of a teasing one as you give him his next command. “Turn around. Now. Do not make me wait or you’ll get nothing, my little needy bitch in heat ”

His ears flopped down against his head at the thought of not getting exactly what he wanted so he obediently obliged. Now that he was in the correct breeding position on his hands and knees, you could see his pathetic hole waiting to be filled. His fluffy black tail resting up against his back in anticipation for what’s to come. 

You knelt down, finally coming down to his height, crawling towards him. You could not resist the urge to run your fingers up and down his thighs and tight ass, watching his hole flutter as you teased him. He had such perfect skin, it was begging to be marked and ruined by you. 

“Ah-ahhhh fuck” he let out, cursing loudly at the end of his sentence. That earns him a harsh slap right on his aching hole. “My little horny bitch has a dirty dirty mouth.. Be careful or I’ll gag you to shut you up”. You growl out at the end of your sentence, showing your dominance over him. With one hand, you grip into his ass harshly enough to make crescent shaped bruises with your nails, while you use two of your fingers to collect the precum off of the floor. 

Smearing it into his hole makes him start to whimper and beg even more. Tears stream down his pretty face as you revel in the sounds of him begging to be filled by your strap. 

Two lubed fingers enter the ring of muscle and at the same time. Reaching around, you decide to fist his cock to provide him with some relief; but his body tenses and shivers at the new sensation. “Gonna cum from just my hand pup? We can’t have that now can we.. I thought you could handle your master... but maybe not”. With that, you release his cock and let it dangle helplessly between his spread legs, tracing a single finger on his balls before you retreat. “No!! Master I-I want to come please..” You consider his words for a moment before grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking, emphasizing every word quietly to him. “I. said. No. I’m your master, I make the demands here. You can’t handle me touching your pathetic cock right now” 

With that, you finger him in earnest, adding a third finger to the mix as he writhes beneath you. You make sure to spread your fingers apart, and curl them the way you knew he loved. “Look at that.. You stretch so easily for me. Your hole is just so slutty I bet you’d let anyone stuff it. I wonder what Kenma would think, seeing his best friend laid out and panting like this. I bet you wish Kenma would fill you instead of me, dirty whore.” Your voice was laced with a trace of disdain. 

You knew that was a low blow, considering Kuroo’s crush on Kenma, but it made the scene all the more intense, he loved being degraded. 

His answer was obvious - he only moaned louder at the thought of Kenma’s cock filling him. 

Whack. 

Your hand came down on his asscheek hard, leaving red marks that were sure to bloom into bruises tomorrow. He whimpered in fucked out pain, still relishing in your fingers stretching him.

“Thinking of someone elses cock when your master is about to fill you.. How naughty my bitch is…” 

Once he realized his transgression, he was a rambling mess “No please master please I didn’t mean it I want your cock not his it was a mistake please just pleas-Ohhh” You cut him off by positioning the head of your knotted strap at his entrance. “Take it.” You barked out as you slammed all 10 inches inside of him all at once, gripping his tail as you fucked him relentlessly. 

You had edged him so much, that nothing coherent was coming out of his mouth besides screams of pleasure. It wouldn’t be long now. “Please oh my fucking god PLEASE RIGHT THERE MASTER” he shouted, and you knew what he so desperately needed. You pulled his tail harshly, praising him for taking you so deep and hard all at once. You could tell you were nudging the sweet spot inside of him, and made sure to piston your hips right **there**. As his whole body began to go rigid, you slammed the knot inside of him - making him howl in pleasure and pain. His cock spewed cum all over the floor - he came for you *untouched*. Sobs wracked his body as thankful words tumbled out of his mouth, thoroughly made into a panting, fucked out mess. 

As soon as he began to tremble, your caring nature instantly kicked in. “Baby, I’ve got you. Let me move you. You did so well.” A singular kiss was placed upon his back, and you began the slow process of unhooking his leash, and shifting both of you onto your sides without removing the knot. You ended up in a spooning position, feeling his warm back against your chest. “Th-thank you..” He says, his smile evident and eyes fluttering closed as you pull him close. You card your fingers through his now sweat soaked hair. His tail wags against you - showing how content he felt. You grab the pre-placed fleece blanket and wrap it around both of you.. Knowing Kuroo, he wouldn’t want the knot to leave his pretty hole anytime soon. 

“I love you pup, never forget that” Are the last words he hears before he dozes off, completely satisfied.


End file.
